


You Spark The Fire In Me

by valiumcolouredsky (orphan_account)



Series: Because I Got High [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Coming Out, Confrontations, Face-Fucking, Feels, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Inexperienced Louis, Insecure Louis, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Sexual Inexperience, Snogging, Teasing, Uhm, a little bit, alrighty let's see, and there's feels, better safe than sorry, god uhm what else, i always overtag, i guess?, if that makes sense?, it shouldn't even really be a tag but someone cries, kind of, kindof, like a lot of fingering, like there's no actual sex, oh uhm, oh!, only a teeny lil bit, that's gonna be tagged a lot in this series, that's it for now if i think of any more i'll tag them, uhmmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/valiumcolouredsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Louis was lying naked in the middle of one of the beds of his and Harry’s shared room. He had lubed up three of his fingers but they were just resting on his stomach above his half hard cock.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>He had been sitting that way for almost five minutes already, trying to get himself to do it. Finally, he hesitantly moved his hand down, dragging his fingers along his cock and past his balls. He moved his hand a bit further and his fingers brushed over his entrance, making him squirm. </i> </p><p>or</p><p>louis tries to finger himself and he has trouble so harry helps</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Spark The Fire In Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wadewilsn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadewilsn/gifts).



> hi guys this took forever for me to finish and i kinda just got lazy at the end but i've had most of it done for awhile.  
> anyways yeah
> 
> ALSO YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THIS AS PART OF THE SERIES BUT IT DOES HELP A BIT.
> 
> come talk to me [on my tumblr](valiumcolouredsky.tumblr.com).
> 
> or you can snapchat me at breeezzzyyyb
> 
> or you can kik me at bri.rivs
> 
> i hope you like this. sorry i've been gone for so long and i've just been pretty shitty so i'm sorry again. i'm kind of immune to the shit in my life now. i mean my brother just got arrested and i don't even care anymore. it's kind of disconcerting but yeah... i hope this makes up for me dropping off of the face of the earth a bit so here's lots o' smut for u cuties
> 
> i love you all a lot!  
> xx
> 
> oh i'm gonna start doing this now  
> title from Let Me Put My Love Into You by AC/DC (i'm a big sucker for classic rock)
> 
> oh also this is for the lovely user marygallagher because she sparked this idea so thank you!
> 
> PS I DID NOT PROOF READ A FINAL TIME SO SORRY ABOUT MISTAKES BUT YOLO

They were now on the Australian leg of the tour. Louis and Harry had been together for a few weeks by now. The only people that knew were still just Eleanor, Liam, and Mary. They hadn’t told anyone else, not even Niall and Zayn. Louis was still getting used to being with a guy. They stuck to hand jobs and Harry giving blow jobs. But Louis now thought that he was maybe ready for a little more.

 

All the boys were out, Liam was surfing, Niall and Zayn were somewhere, and Harry was at the beach. Louis was lying naked in the middle of one of the beds of his and Harry’s shared room. He had lubed up three of his fingers but they were just resting on his stomach above his half hard cock.

 

He had been sitting that way for almost five minutes already, trying to get himself to do it. Finally, he hesitantly moved his hand down, dragging his fingers along his cock and past his balls. He moved his hand a bit further and his fingers brushed over his entrance, making him squirm.

 

He lightly pressed them against it, trying to get used to the feeling of something touching him there. He gently started rubbing against it, trying to get over the uncomfortable feeling. After awhile, he started relaxing, his facial features calming and his muscles loosening.

 

It was actually starting to feel good, something he’d never even thought about. He kept rubbing, small circles and back and forth, as he started releasing soft moans, his eyes fluttering as he panted softly.

 

He waited a bit before he carefully started pressing a finger in. The tip slipped in and his eyes clenched shut, feeling uncomfortable at the new sensation. But he pressed on until half the finger was in before pausing.

 

He was breathing heavily as he tried to relax because, _wow, he had something inside him_. The feeling itself was uncomfortable, not sure how this was supposed to feel good. He eventually kept going, pressing a little in at a time until it was fully seated.

 

He honestly should’ve read up on this or something because now, he had no idea what to do. It couldn’t’ve been that different from fingering a girl, he thought, so he carefully started pulling the finger out before pushing it back in.

 

He kept going like that, slow and careful. He was starting to get used to the feeling but it still felt weird and he honestly wasn’t getting much out of it.

 

He let out a sigh and spread his legs further, cautiously speeding up his finger. He vaguely remembered Harry saying something about the prostate, but he had no idea where it was or how to get to it. He let out a small whine as he started breathing through his nose, his eyes barely shut. He was getting almost frustrated because _how is this supposed to feel good_.

 

Unfortunately for him, he didn’t hear the door click open. He did however hear the gasp that came from the person. Louis’ eyes flew open as he looked frantically toward the door, blushing furiously. His eyes were met with Harry standing there, eyes wide, wet bathing suit clenched in his hand.

 

“Lou...” Harry said.

 

“I-“ Louis let out a whine and quickly pulled his finger out, turning on his side so he was facing away from the boy.

 

“Hey, hey...” Harry said softly, making his way to the boy. He climbed on the bed and crawled over to Louis, sitting next to him. “What’s wrong?” Harry asked, gently resting his hand on the boy’s shoulder. Louis just shook his head, still not looking at the boy. “Come on, Lou. You don’t have to be embarrassed. There’s nothing wrong with what you were doing. You see me do it all the time.” Harry said, trying to soothe the boy.

 

“I- It- I couldn’t-“ Louis cut himself off with a frustrated huff.

 

“Were you having trouble?” Harry asked quietly, moving his hand to scratch at the boy’s scalp.

 

“It- Yeah. It didn’t feel good. I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m doing, Haz.” Louis whispered.

 

“Do you want some help?” Harry asked.

 

“I don’t know. It felt weird.” Louis told him, rolling so he was facing the boy. His cheeks were still red and he looked almost ashamed.

 

“I know it’s uncomfortable at first but it really does feel good. I can show you, if you want.” Harry whispered. Louis let out a little whine and nodded, pushing his face into Harry’s side. “Alright, love. Here, lay back.” Harry told him.

 

Louis shifted around until he was lying on his back, his head against the pillows. Harry carefully moved in between his legs, spreading them out and bending his knees. Louis had his eyes shut and his head tilted to the side, breathing heavily.

 

“Lou, babe, can you look at me?” Harry said softly, resting his hands on the boy’s knees. Louis let out a small whimper and looked down, making eye contact with Harry. “You’re sure you want this? I don’t want to pressure you or anything.” Harry told him.

 

“I- Yeah, Haz. Yeah. I just-“ Louis gave a soft nod.

 

“You just what?” Harry asked.

 

“Just- I don’t know. Be gentle.” Louis whispered.

 

“You know I will, Lou. I promise.” Harry reassured.

 

“Okay. You can-“ Louis said.

 

“Okay. Where’s the- Where’s the lube, Lou?” Harry asked.

 

Louis let out a heavy breath and reached out next to him, grabbing the bottle off the bed. He shakily held it out for Harry who took it with a gentle smile. He set it down and gripped Louis’ legs, pushing them up so his entrance was exposed.

 

“Haz...” Louis immediately tried to curl into himself, closing his legs and blushing bright red.

 

“Lou, love. You gotta let me see. It’s alright.” Harry cooed, rubbing his thumb along Louis’ legs.

 

Louis let out a small whine and nodded, going pliant in Harry’s hold. Harry pushed Louis’ legs up, spreading them out. Louis whimpered and shut his eyes, letting Harry move him, his face and chest still flushed.

 

“You look so good, sweetheart.” Harry murmured.

 

“Haz, no-“

 

“Yes, Lou. Trust me.” Harry said.

 

He reached out and picked up the lube, opening it and spreading it around his fingers. He gently brought his clean hand up and pressed his palm in the crease of Louis’ thigh, pushing it open.

 

“Gonna touch you now, okay?” Harry told him.

 

“Yeah...” Louis breathed out.

 

Harry slowly brought his hand down, lightly pressing his fingers against Louis’ entrance. Louis’ breath hitched and his eyes clenched shut, body going tense.

 

“Relax, Lou. You have to relax or it’s not gonna feel good.” Harry told him, softly rubbing the tips of two fingers back and forth across his hole.

 

“I-“ Louis nodded, breathing heavily. He took a deep breath, trying to force himself to relax.

 

“Come on, babe. Just relax. Breathe. It’s okay. I’m not gonna do any more until you relax.” Harry said.

 

He leant down and pressed a light kiss to Louis’ thigh, trailing his lips up and down, sucking small bruises into his skin. Louis tensed up before his muscles relaxed, letting out a heavy sigh.

 

“There you go. Just like that. You’re doing so good.” Harry mumbled, pressing his fingers a fraction harder against his rim. Louis let out a small gasp, his hands clenching in the sheets. “Y’okay?” Harry said.

 

Louis let out a small whine. “Y-Yeah...” He whined.

 

“Good?” Harry asked curiously.

 

“Uh huh...” Louis whispered.

 

“Good, that’s good. I’m not gonna do any more until you say so.” Harry said softly.

 

Louis nodded. Harry let out a quiet sigh and pressed his face into Louis’ thigh, sucking softly. Louis let out a small whimper and pushed his head back into the pillow, moving his hand to his chest. He started lightly tugging on his nipples, rolling them around between his fingers.

 

“Haz, you can- Please.” Louis whispered.

 

“You sure?” Harry asked.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Louis whimpered, his cock thickening on his stomach.

 

“Okay.” Harry slowly pressed his pointer finger against Louis’ hole, rubbing back and forth before carefully pressing in. He paused when the tip was inside, glancing up to Louis’ face. His brow was furrowed and he had his lip between his teeth as he played with his nipples. “Look so good, Lou. So good.” Harry murmured. Louis let out a whine. “C’n I move?” Harry asked. Louis nodded.

 

Harry pressed a kiss to Louis’ thigh as he slowly pushed his finger in farther until it was halfway in. Louis let out an uncomfortable whine, shaking his head.

 

“H-Haz-“ Louis whimpered.

 

“What’s wrong? You want me to stop? Are you okay?” Harry asked worriedly.

 

“I-I- Feels weird. I don’t-“

 

“Okay, that’s okay. Tell me when.” Harry soothed.

 

“I don’t think I-“

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Harry asked.

 

“I- No, no, I want-“

 

“Alright. I know it feels weird, but I promise it’ll get better. You just need to relax.” Harry told him.

 

“Yeah- Keep- You can keep going.” Louis said.

 

“Alright, m’gonna go slow. Just let me know if you wanna stop.” Harry said, Louis nodding in response.

 

Harry carefully started moving his finger, pressing in slowly, a little bit at a time. Louis was breathing heavily, clenching and unclenching around him as he pushed all the way in.

 

“You okay, Lou? Gotta relax, love.” Harry said.

 

“Good, m’good. It’s- It’s like- Uncomfortable.” Louis breathed out.

 

“You’re okay, though?” Louis nodded. “Okay, I’m gonna do something now. It may feel a bit weird but it’ll feel good. I promise.” Harry told him.

 

“Okay, yeah...” Louis whispered. Harry nodded before carefully starting to curl his finger. “Haz, what’re you- Oh my God.” Louis cried out, clenching his hands in the sheets and throwing his head back as Harry’s finger brushed something inside him. “W-What- Oh God- What is that?” Louis moaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

“Prostate.” Harry whispered. Louis could feel him smile into his thigh.

 

“Do- Do that again. Please. Oh God.” Louis whimpered.

 

Harry let out a small chuckle as he curled his finger again, lightly brushing Louis’ prostate with the tip of it. Louis choked on his breath before panting heavily.

 

“Again. Please, Haz. _Please_.” Louis whined.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Of course. Feels good, doesn’t it?” Harry murmured, picking his head up to look at Louis.

 

“Uh huh...” Louis whined out, his back arching as Harry pushed into his prostate again. “Keep- Keep going. Oh God. _Harry_.” Louis moaned, bringing a hand up to rub over his face.

 

Harry slowly started rubbing his finger into Louis’ prostate, rubbing back and forth against the small bump. Louis choked out a harsh sob, chest heaving.

 

“Lou, d’you- D’you want another finger?” Harry asked hoarsely. He was now realising that he was extremely hard, pressing against his jeans. But he had to focus on Louis, make sure this was good for him, that he was okay.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Please.” Louis whimpered as he brought his hand back up to tug at his nipples.

 

“God, you’re so sensitive. I love it. You’re perfect, Lou.” Harry groaned as he gently started pressing his middle finger against Louis’ hole. “Lou, this might- This may hurt a bit.” Harry warned.

 

“Okay, s’okay.” Louis whispered.

 

Harry nodded and carefully pressed his finger inside. Louis let out a pained noise and clenched around Harry’s fingers, breathing heavily.

 

“You want me to-“

 

“No. Keep- I’m okay. Just- Stings a bit.” Louis whimpered out.

 

“I know, babe. Gonna be good though.” Harry murmured.

 

Harry slowly but surely pushed his finger in the rest of the way, letting both of them rest, letting Louis get used it.

 

“Are you okay?” Harry asked. Louis let out a small hiccup but nodded making Harry’s gaze snap up. “Lou, are you-“

 

“No, no. M’okay. M’fine.” Louis hiccupped out.

 

“Lou... I would’ve- I would’ve stopped.” Harry said worriedly.

 

“It’s okay. I’m alright. Just- Do the- What you did before-“ Louis choked out.

 

“Yeah, Lou. I will. Gotta relax.” Harry told him.

 

“Mhm...” Louis whimpered. He started taking deep breaths, trying to relax. He eventually did, the tension leaving his body. “Haz, please.”

 

Harry nodded and carefully started scissoring his fingers, trying to stretch the older boy out. He slowly started curling his fingers, searching around for the boy’s prostate. He hit it seconds later, Louis gasping loudly.

 

Harry kept his fingers pressed against it, just holding them there, as he moved himself so he was hovering above Louis, supporting himself with one arm. Harry leant down and pressed his lips against Louis’, just a gentle pressure.

 

Louis let out a quiet moan and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck as he tilted his head to slot their lips together. Harry let out a small sigh through his nose as he gently started thrusting his fingers, pushing them into Louis’ prostate with each thrust.

 

Louis was letting out little groans and small gasps, panting into Harry’s mouth. Harry sped up his hand, moving his fingers faster in and out of Louis.

 

“Oh my God. Ha-Haz. _Fuck_. Oh, fuck.” Louis gasped out, breathing harshly as his eyes clenched shut.

 

Harry moved his free hand down and gripped the back of Louis’ thigh, wrapping the boy’s leg around his waist. Louis moved the other one and did the same, pushing his heels into Harry’s bum as his back arched.

 

Harry pressed his lips to Louis’ cheek, breathing softly as the boy panted harshly into his ear. Harry pushed his fingers in hard and started massaging them into Louis’ prostate, moving back and forth.

 

“Oh- Holy shit. Fuck. _Fuck_. Harry. Oh, _fuck_.” Louis groaned, his cock twitching on his stomach.

 

“Yeah, Lou. Gonna make you come so hard. Always does the first time.” Harry whispered hotly into the boy’s ear.

 

Louis nodded frantically. “Make me come, Harry. Make me come.” Louis cried out.

 

Harry let out a heavy sigh and licked along the shell of Louis’ ear before trailing his lips down the boy’s neck. He moved down further, sucking on Louis’ collarbone before dropping down and wrapping his lips around the boy’s nipple.

 

Louis let out a soft cry as he cradled Harry’s head to his chest, the boy sucking and biting at his nipple until it was sore and sensitive.

 

“Haz. Oh my God. Haz, I’m so close. Harry, _please_.” Louis whimpered.

 

Harry nodded and started rubbing his fingers harder before starting to thrust them again. He set a harsh pace, thrusting hard and fast over and over again. Louis moved his hands to Harry’s back, clutching at his shirt as Harry continued to assault his prostate and nipple.

 

Louis had his head thrown back, his mouth agape as he panted heavily, releasing little groans and whines.

 

Neither of them noticed the door click open as Zayn walked in, staring at the floor, keycard in between his lips.

 

Louis’ hands tightened in Harry’s shirt as his back arched, muscles tightening in his body. “ _Harry._ ” He groaned loudly as he came all over their stomachs, cock untouched.

 

That had Zayn snapping his head up, eyes widening in shock. “Oh my God.” He whispered. He quickly slipped out of the room, Harry turning his head just in time to catch a glimpse of him before the door shut.

 

Harry kept his fingers going until Louis was whimpering and squirming. “H-Haz. Haz, I-“ Louis whimpered.

 

“Yeah, babe. Yeah...” Harry slowly pulled his fingers out, moving his hands to Louis’ thighs. “How you feelin’?” He whispered, pushing his face into the boy’s chest.

 

“Good, so good.” Louis groaned quietly, moving his hands to Harry’s hair as he tried to even out his breathing.

 

“Told you you would. Fuck, that was so hot.” Harry groaned.

 

“I- Are you hard?” Louis squeaked out.

 

“Fuck, so hard.” Harry whispered. “I’m gonna- Fuck. I need to-“

 

“Uh huh. Go for it.” Louis said softly.

 

Harry let out a groan and pushed himself up, kneeling back on his feet. Louis moved his legs from Harry’s waist, stretching them down the bed. Harry reached down and quickly undid his jeans, pushing them and his briefs down and off his hips. His cock slapped up, hard and leaking as he reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head.

 

Louis was still breathing heavily, his eyes shut and head tipped back. He tilted his head down and peeked his eyes open just as Harry pulled his shirt off.

 

“Come up here, love.” Louis breathed out, gesturing for Harry to come up.

 

Harry slowly crawled up Louis’ body, settling on his stomach. Louis smiled blearily up at him before he brought his hand up and licked over his palm, moving it down to grab Harry’s cock. He started gently stroking, grip tight as he worked his hand along the boy’s cock.

 

“Not- Not gonna last long. God, you’re so _fit_.” Harry groaned as he tilted his head back, shutting his eyes.

 

Louis brought his other hand up and started softly rubbing Harry’s balls, massaging his hand into the warm flesh. Harry started breathing heavily, little whimpers and moans escaping him. Louis slowly moved his hand back, brushing his finger over Harry’s entrance.

 

“Lou...” Harry gasped as the boy started rubbing across his hole. “Oh, God. I’m- I-“ Harry cut himself off with a small moan, coming across Louis’ chest.

 

Louis kept his hands going for a bit, helping Harry ride out his orgasm. He pulled his hands away, moving them to rest on Harry’s still clothed thighs. Harry was breathing softly as he tipped his head back down, smiling softly at Louis.

 

“Thanks.” Harry breathed out.

 

“I should be thanking you. I had no idea that-“

 

“Yeah, I know, Lou.” Harry chuckled out.

 

“Of course you know. You just know everything, don’t you?” Louis teased.

 

“Yes, I do. Which means I also know that we need to shower.” Harry said with a smile.

 

“Lead the way, Harold.” Louis said, gesturing towards the bathroom.

 

Harry let out a small chuckle and crawled off of Louis and off the bed, pulling his pants off fully. Louis crawled off the bed and walked over to Harry, wrapping his arms around the boy’s shoulders from behind.

 

“Piggyback ride.” Louis mumbled into Harry’s skin.

 

“You’re the child in this relationship and no one can convince me otherwise.” Harry grumbled as he crouched down so Louis could climb on his back.

 

“Think what you want, sweetheart.” Louis giggled as he climbed on Harry’s back, the boy standing up and walking the ten feet to the bathroom.

 

“Wow, such an eventful trip. Did you have fun?” Harry said sarcastically as he let Louis’ slide off his back.

 

“I had a lot of fun, thank you very much.” Louis said.

 

“You’re impossible.” Harry grumbled under his breath as he moved to the shower to turn it on.

 

“But you love me. It’s a fact.” Louis giggled.

 

“Yes, it is a fact. Now get in.” Harry said, pulling back the shower curtain.

 

Louis smiled cheekily as he climbed in the shower, Harry following him in. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, pulling him in. He started trailing his hands up and down Louis’ torso as he tucked his face into the boy’s neck.

 

“Haz... Gotta clean up. Wanna- Wanna go out.” Louis breathed out.

 

“Hmm... Maybe...” Harry murmured, nosing behind Louis’ ear. “Or maybe I’m gonna keep you in all day.” He whispered.

 

“Oh, that’s what you think?” Louis said breathily.

 

“I _know_. I know everything, remember?” Harry said, trailing one hand down to cup Louis’ cock. “Kinda like how I _know_ I’m gonna suck you off when we get out of here.” He insinuated.

 

“Maybe...” Louis sighed out.

 

“Maybe?” Harry questioned.

 

“Maybe Zayn and I had some plans.” Louis told him.

 

“Oh...” Harry grimaced.

 

“What?” Louis asked.

 

“I, uh- It’s nothing.” Harry muttered.

 

“Haz... What happened?” Louis asked cautiously, turning around in Harry’s grasp.

 

“Uhm...” Harry turned his gaze to the tile.

 

Louis reached up and forced Harry’s chin up so he had no choice but to look at him. “What. Happened.” Louis said sternly.

 

“Uhm... Zayn may have possibly maybe walked in... While you were coming...” Harry muttered.

 

“He _what_?!” Louis shrieked.

 

“I- He- Yeah...” Harry whispered.

 

“ _Harry_. What the-“

 

“I’m sorry! What did you want me to do?! I wasn’t gonna stop.” Harry tried.

 

“I cannot believe- Haz, he wasn’t supposed to know about us.” Louis whispered.

 

“I know, Lou. But it’s just Zayn. He was bound to find out eventually.” Harry said softly.

 

“I-“ Louis let out a soft sigh but nodded.

 

“Come on. Why don’t we clean up and you can go out with him, okay?” Harry said quietly, reaching up to cup Louis’ cheek.

 

“Yeah...” Louis sighed out.

 

Harry smiled at him before leaning down to connect their lips.

 

They cleaned up relatively quickly, drying off and getting dressed. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

 

“Come in!” Harry yelled from where he was laying in his bed, scrolling through twitter on his phone.

 

The door clicked open and Zayn, Niall and Liam all came in the room.

 

“Uh, hi?” Louis mumbled from where he was pulling his shoes on.

 

“Hello...” Liam drawled out, glancing between the two boys who were sitting on their respective beds.

 

“What.... Is going on?” Louis asked.

 

“Uhm, I think we need a band meeting.” Zayn muttered, looking down to his hands that he was twisting together.

 

“Uh, okay...” Louis whispered, glancing over to Harry before looking back to the three boy’s standing in the middle of the room.

 

Liam looked unfazed, probably knowing where this was going. Niall looked completely confused. And Zayn was blushing bright red, looking nervous as ever.

 

“What’s this about?” Niall asked, looking around the room to each boy.

 

“I, uhm... I’m just gonna come right out with it. Are you two together?” Zayn asked hesitantly, glancing between Harry and Louis.

 

Niall burst out laughing but quickly stopped when he saw the serious looks on Louis and Harry’s faces. “Wait, you’re actually serious?” Niall asked quietly, shock in his tone before turning to look at Zayn when no one said anything.

 

“I- Uh- I walked in on them, uhm... Harry was...” Zayn cut himself off, blushing bright red.

 

“Wait, what?!” Niall gasped, turning to look at Harry before glancing to Louis. Harry was looking down to his lap and Louis had his hands covering his face, lying back on the bed.

 

There was a tense pause where no one said anything before Harry spoke up.

 

“Yes, we are.” Harry told them, looking up to gauge their reactions. Liam had a sympathetic look on his face, Niall’s eyes were wide, mouth open and Zayn looked apologetic and confused.

 

“Okay... I have some questions, if that’s alright.” Zayn said softly.

 

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Harry replied.

 

“Uhm, so, Lou...” Louis peeked through his hands before dropping his head back down. “I- Uh... Are you, uhm... Does- Are you cheating on Eleanor?” Zayn asked quietly, hesitantly.

 

“We broke up.” Louis whispered, hands still covering his face.

 

“That’s- Alright. So, how long have you two been together?” Zayn asked.

 

“Only a few weeks.” Harry replied.

 

“Oh, wow. Uhm... So, you guys are legitimately dating? Like boyfriends? Not just like fucking around?” Zayn questioned.

 

“No, we’re- We’re dating.” Harry said.

 

“Oh, okay. So, that’s- Okay... Uhm, Lou... How long have you liked boys?” Zayn asked.

 

“I- I don’t.” Louis whispered before letting out a small hiccup.

 

“Lou.” Harry whispered, immediately getting up from his bed and moving over to Louis. He wrapped the boy up in his arms, holding him close.

 

“Are you- Lou- Are you- I’m sorry.” Zayn gasped as Louis let out a small sob into Harry’s neck.

 

Harry brought his hands up and started stroking through Louis’ hair as the boy let out small sniffles.

 

“Do you have any other questions?” Harry asked softly, lightly scratching along the back of Louis’ neck.

 

“I have one.” Niall said.

 

“Ask away, Ni.” Harry said.

 

“Actually two but, uhm... Why didn’t you tell us and who else knows?” Niall asked.

 

“Uhm... I didn’t really want to tell anyone. At least not yet. And the only people that knew were El, Mary and Liam.” Harry said softly.

 

“Wait, so Liam knew?” Niall asked, turning to look at the boy in question.

 

“It’s hard to explain.” Harry said before turning his attention to the boy in his arms. “You okay, Lou?” Harry whispered, nosing into the boy’s hair.

 

Louis let out a sniffle but nodded, pulling his face out of Harry neck. He reached up and wiped at his eyes before turning to look at the boys standing, resting his head on Harry’s chest.

 

“I’m sorry, Lou. I didn’t mean-“

 

“S’fine, Zayn. You didn’t know.” Louis mumbled.

 

“Okay. I’m sorry, again. I just- Can I ask one more question?” Zayn asked quietly.

 

“Yeah...” Louis croaked out.

 

“How long have you had feelings for each other?” Zayn questioned.

 

“I, uh- Since X Factor, for me.” Harry said softly.

 

“I- I don’t know.” Louis whispered.

 

“Oh, okay... I think that’s it. Niall, you good?” Zayn said.

 

“I- Wow. Yeah, I’m good.” Niall said. “Oh, wait. Are, uh- Are you guys gonna come out?” He asked.

 

“Uh- We’re not- We’re not allowed, I’m pretty sure...” Harry sighed.

 

“What? Why?” Niall asked.

 

“Uhm, management... I’m not allowed to be out so why should this be any different?” Harry whispered.

 

“Wait, seriously? They do that-“

 

“Yeah, they do. It’s- It sucks but it’s life.” Harry said.

 

“That’s not right.” Niall whispered.

 

“I know but that’s how things are.” Harry said.

 

“That’s fucking stupid.” Niall said.

 

“It is but that’s what happens. So we have to deal with it.” Harry said.

 

“I’m sorry they do that to you. I had no idea.” Zayn said softly.

 

“It’s fine. Are we all good?” Harry asked.

 

“I- Yeah. We’re good. I’m gonna- Lou, if you still want to go out, just text me. I’ll be in my room.” Zayn said.

 

Niall started walking towards the bed, climbing on top and crawling over to the boys. He wrapped them both in his arms, hugging them tightly. “I love you guys and we’ll support you through everything.” He whispered.

 

“Thanks, Ni.” Louis sniffled out, bringing his arm to wrap around Niall, stroking his hand through the boy’s hair.

 

All of a sudden, two more pairs of arms wrapped around them, holding them close.

 

“Yeah, what he said.” Zayn chuckled out, pressing a kiss to Louis’ hair.

 

“One hundred percent.” Liam said.

 

“Thanks, you guys.” Louis said softly, turning to press his nose into Harry’s cheek.

 

“Okay, so we need some rules. No PDA” Zayn said.

 

“You know that’s not gonna happen. Don’t even try.” Niall chuckled out.

 

“No sex on the tour bus.”

 

“Also not gonna happen.” Louis replied.

 

“Don’t snog in front of us, at least.” Zayn groaned.

 

“I’ll give you a maybe and that’s all you’re gonna get.” Louis giggled out.

 

“Seriously?! Just don’t be gross.” Zayn groaned.

 

“And you knock before coming into our room from now on.” Louis said.

 

“Jesus Christ. I’m never going to unsee what I saw. I’ll definitely do that.” Zayn grumbled.

 

“Don’t be a prick. It probably wasn’t that bad.” Louis fought back.

 

“I saw you _come_ , Louis.” Zayn replied.

 

“Shut up.” Louis mumbled, turning to press his face into Harry’s neck. “So, how ‘bout that blow job?” Louis snickered out.

 

“Ew.” “Gross.” “Okay, I’m leaving.” All of the boys said at once, getting up from the bed.

 

“Bye, lads.” Harry smirked out before turning to cup Louis’ cheek, connecting their lips as he pushed him down on the bed, straddling his waist.

 

“You guys are gross.” They heard Zayn say before the door clicked shut.

 

Louis immediately starting laughing against Harry’s lips, pulling back from the boy as he brought his arms up to wrap around Harry’s neck, toying with the curls there. He had a bright smile on his face, teeth and all.

 

Harry was looking down at him, fond expression on his face. He reached a hand up and cupped Louis’ cheek, stroking over it with his thumb before leaning down to softly connect their lips. Louis smiled into the kiss before letting out a soft noise as Harry sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, lightly nibbling on it.

 

“Love you, Hazza.” Louis murmured.

 

“Love you too, Lou.” Harry mumbled against his lips before tilting his head and pushing his tongue against Louis’ lips.

 

Louis parted his lips and let Harry’s tongue into his mouth, softly twirling them together. Harry trailed his hands into Louis’ hair, gripping the strands as he started grinding into the boy beneath him.

 

Louis let out a small chuckle into his mouth. “You’re such a teenager.” He whispered.

 

“God, tell me again why we put our clothes back on.” Harry breathed out, bringing a hand down to push at the hem of Louis’ shirt, pushing it up his chest.

 

“Maybe cos I was supposed to go out with Zayn. Seems that you get your blow job anyways.” Louis said breathily.

 

Harry let out a groan and pushed his face into Louis’ neck, sucking softly on the warm skin. Louis let out a small moan as Harry’s hand moved down to his joggers, lightly rubbing him through the fabric.

 

“If you’re gonna do it, do it properly. Don’t be a tease, Harold.” Louis breathed out. Harry immediately grabbed Louis’ cock, squeezing before rubbing harder than before. “There ya’ go.” Louis whispered, pushing his hips up into Harry’s touch.

 

Harry let out a soft sigh as he pulled his face out of Louis’ neck, ducking down to his chest. He started sucking and biting at Louis’ already sore nipple. Louis let out a gasp at the sharp sensation that shot down his spine at the attention on the already sensitive bud.

 

Harry brought his hand to the waistband of Louis’ joggers, pushing his fingers underneath the edge.

 

“God, Harry. You’re such a fucking _tease_. You little shit.” Louis groaned, clenching his hands in the boy’s hair.

 

Harry smirked into his chest before licking over his nipple. He pushed himself back and got off of Louis, pulling the boy’s pants and boxers down his legs, his own following shortly after. He pulled his own shirt over his head before reaching out for Louis’, pulling it off his body leaving him naked.

 

Harry immediately crawled in between the boy’s legs, gripping behind his knees and pushing his legs up as he leant down, pressing his lips to Louis’ stomach.

 

“Fuck, Harry.” Louis gasped as Harry moved down, licking down his cock before taking his balls into his mouth. He started sucking lightly as he pressed his fingers into Louis’ thighs, gripping tighter.

 

Louis let out a soft groan and moved his hand to Harry’s hair, tangling his fingers in the strands. Harry let out a small sigh and turned his head, biting down on the inside of Louis’ thigh. Louis’ breath hitched as his hand clenched in Harry’s hair.

 

Louis’ hole clenched around nothing and he let out a small whine, craving the feeling he felt earlier. “H-Haz. Haz, can you- Can you-“ Louis whimpered.

 

Harry pulled back, resting his cheek against Louis’ thigh as he looked up at the boy. “Wha’d’you want, Lou?” Harry whispered, leaning down to drag his tongue up the boy’s cock.

 

“Oh, God. Can you- Fingers. I- I-“ Louis choked out.

 

“Yeah? That what you want? Want my fingers to make you come?” Harry breathed out.

 

“I- Uh huh.” Louis whined. “M-Mouth. Mouth too.” He whimpered.

 

Louis felt Harry smile into his skin where his face was pressed. “Get me the lube, love.” Harry smiled out.

 

Louis reached over to his nightstand, pulling the drawer open and picking up the small bottle. He held it out for Harry, who took the bottle and pulled back from Louis, pushing himself up. Louis’ hand fell out of Harry’s hair, going to clutch at the sheets as Harry opened the lube and spread it on his fingers.

 

Harry brought his hand to rest on Louis’ knee, spreading his legs a little wider and he moved his hand down. “Lou, gonna touch you now. Just relax.” Harry said, Louis nodding.

 

Harry lightly pressed his fingers against Louis’ hole, starting to softly rub over it. Louis’ eyes fluttered shut as he let out a soft keen, biting his lip as he brought his hands up next to his head to grab onto the pillow. His head fell to the side, letting out soft whimpers as Harry massaged his fingers into Louis’ entrance.

 

Harry gently started pressing his pointer finger in, Louis tensing up as he started taking deep breaths.

 

“Lou-“

 

“No. Keep going. Just- Keep- M’okay.” Louis breathed out.

 

“I- Okay. Tell me if-“

 

“I will. Keep going. Please, Haz.” Louis whispered.

 

Harry nodded, slowly pressing his finger in all the way. “D’you want two?” Harry asked.

 

“Uh huh.” Louis whined, pressing his face into the crook of his elbow.

 

“Okay. Gonna-“ Harry lined up his middle finger, carefully pressing it next to the first. Louis wasn’t as tight as he was at first so it slid in a little easier than earlier.

 

When the finger was all the way in, Harry gently started scissoring his fingers before starting to curl them, searching around for the boy’s prostate. His fingers brushed the small bump and Louis’ back arched, letting out a loud whine.

 

Harry gently started thrusting his fingers before lightly tapping the tips of them against his prostate. Louis let out a hoarse sob, his eyes squeezing shut as he tugged on the pillowcase. Louis started letting out whimpers as he started pushing his hips back against Harry’s hand.

 

Harry reached his free hand up and grabbed Louis’ hip, stopping his movements. “Still, Lou. Gonna suck you now.” Harry murmured.

 

Louis nodded, trying to keep his hips still as Harry shuffled down the bed. Harry reached up and wrapped his fingers around Louis’ cock, pulling back the foreskin as he ducked down to suck the head into his mouth.

 

“Oh, God.” Louis moaned, his hole clenching around Harry’s fingers.

 

Harry lightly ran his tongue over the slit, sucking on the tip before trailing his lips down, taking more of Louis in. He pushed his fingers into Louis’ prostate, softly massaging them into it as he started bobbing his head, sucking hard around Louis’ cock. He started relaxing his throat muscles taking Louis in farther.

 

Louis moved one of his hands, gripping Harry’s hair and pushing him down so his nose was pressed against his pelvis. Harry moaned loudly, working his throat muscles around Louis’ cock as the boy held him there. He had tears pricking his eyes as the boy pulled his head up before pushing him back down.

 

Harry started moaning and whining, staring up at Louis’ face as the boy guided his head, forcing his cock down his throat. Harry started massaging his fingers harder into Louis’ prostate, the boy letting out a muffled sob into his arm.

 

Louis could feel the pleasure building up deep in his core, radiating through him. This was all new to him and it was a little overwhelming, pleasure coursing through him.

 

Louis tilted his head down, peeking his eyes open to look at Harry. The boy was staring up at him with teary eyes, lips stretched obscenely around his cock, his dimples prominent as he sucked. His eyes looked fond and completely content, an almost pleading glint to them as Louis moved his head.

 

Harry’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned softly as he started thrusting his fingers, hitting Louis’ prostate with every movement. Louis let out a loud groan as he stared down at the boy between his legs, starting to move Harry’s head faster. Harry let out a small groan as Louis’ cock slipped down his throat, moving his free hand down to lightly brush over his own cock, dragging his fingers over the tip, rubbing softly, teasing himself.

 

“Haz, don’t touch.” Louis whispered.

 

Harry whined but pulled his hand away, moving it back to support him on the bed. His cock was so hard, thick and heavy between his legs, leaking at the tip. Louis let his hand slip out of Harry’s hair, bringing it back up to grip at the pillow as he let out a breathy groan, pushing his head back, his eyes clenching shut.

 

Harry kept his head going at the pace Louis had set, sucking harder around him. He started moving his fingers faster inside of Louis, thrusting harshly into his prostate. Louis let out a hiccup as his eyes started tearing up.

 

“Harry. Harry, oh, God. _Please, Harry_. Oh my God. _Fuck_. Oh, fuck.” Louis groaned out, clenching around Harry’s fingers. A few tears escaped his eyes, rolling down his cheeks and dripping onto the pillows. His chest started heaving as his head thrashed around, letting out whimpery moans.

 

Louis’ hole started clenching and unclenching around Harry as heat started curling up in the pit of his stomach. “Haz, I- I’m g- Cl-“ Louis cut himself off with a sob, clenching tightly around Harry’s fingers as his back arched and his toes curled into the duvet, coming into Harry’s mouth, the boy pulling up to suckle on the head of his cock, swallowing his release. Louis started sobbing as Harry worked him through it, not letting up. “Ha- Oh my- _Fuck_.” Louis cried, tearing at the pillowcase as more tears escaped him. “It’s- I- I-“ Louis let out a loud sob, his body thrumming with something he’d never felt before.

 

Harry slowly pulled off of Louis’ cock, licking over his lips but still softly thrusting his fingers into Louis’ prostate.

 

“Haz- I- It feels-“ Louis cried softly, thrashing his head around as he started pushing his hips against Harry’s fingers.

 

Harry let out a breathy chuckle before leaning over Louis, lightly pressing his lips to the boy’s damp cheek. “How you feeling, Lou?” He whispered.

 

“I don’t- I- I’ve never- It feels-“ Louis hiccupped out.

 

“Gonna keep goin’ till you tell me to stop.” Harry breathed out, softly working his fingers into Louis’ oversensitive prostate.

 

“Hazza. Hazza. Oh, God. Please, Haz. _Please_. Oh, fuck.” Louis cried, moving his hands to clutch at Harry’s back.

 

“Think you can come again?” Harry asked quietly, nosing into Louis’ temple.

 

“I- What? I don’t kn- _Harry_.” Louis groaned loudly.

 

Louis was steadily rocking onto Harry’s hand, fucking back and riding onto his fingers.

 

“Gonna go harder, love. Tell me if you wanna stop, okay?” Harry told him.

 

“Uh huh...” Louis whimpered, letting out a small hiccup as Harry pressed harder into his prostate.

 

Harry started massaging the tips of his fingers into it, rubbing hard circles across it. Louis let out a scream and started crying because his body was coursing with little shocks of pleasure and what he was now realising was pain.

 

“H-Hurts.” Louis choked out.

 

“You want me to stop? Just gotta let me know. I’wanna see if you can come again.” Harry said, slowing down his fingers to a torturous pace.

 

“Haz, I-“

 

“Do you want me to stop? You need to tell me. Yes or no?” Harry asked.

 

“I- No.” Louis shook his head, taking deep breaths.

 

“Okay. Gonna- Gonna keep going. Want you to come again. Fuck, you’re amazing.” Harry breathed out.

 

He sped up his fingers again, working them into Louis’ prostate with practiced movements. Louis let out a small whine, tilting his head to rest his cheek against Harry’s, breathing softly into his ear, nosing into his temple.

 

“You’re doing so good, Lou. Taking it so well. So proud of you, babe. Doing amazing.” Harry whispered encouragingly.

 

Louis let out a whimper and nodded, tilting his head up to nip at Harry’s earlobe. Harry’s cock twitched at the action, still extremely hard and leaking precome down the shaft. Harry let out a small sigh and started thrusting his fingers, hard and fast.

 

Louis let out a whine as he started working his hips in circles against Harry’s hand, grinding down onto the fingers.

 

“God, Lou. You’re absolutely slutty for it.” Harry groaned softly.

 

“Uh huh...” Louis whined as he started breathing harshly into Harry’s ear.

 

Louis’ cock was still hard, never having gone down. It was a bright shade of red and looked sore and sensitive, leaking onto his stomach. He was letting out small hiccups, his eyes clenched shut as he clung to Harry like a lifeline.

 

He started thrusting his hips against Harry’s fingers, using his grip on Harry’s back as leverage as he rocked against his hand. Louis let out a quiet groan into Harry’s ear, his lips dragging along the boy’s warm skin.

 

“You’re so fucking sexy, Lou. God...” Harry moaned, moving his free hand to Louis’ chest. He started lightly toying with the boy’s nipples, tugging and pinching the sensitive buds between his fingers.

 

Louis let out a loud whimper, his head falling to the side. “Haz...” Louis croaked, his voice cracking.

 

“You okay?” Harry asked.

 

“Y-Yeah...” Louis whined quietly.

 

“Good.” Harry whispered.

 

He slowly started thrusting his fingers harder, trying to get Louis’ closer to the edge. Louis choked on his breath, his fingers digging into Harry’s shoulder blades as he momentarily stilled his hips before rocking them faster against Harry’s hand. He was panting now, little beads of sweat catching on his hairline as he moved faster.

 

“Oh- Oh, God.” Louis gasped, pushing harder against Harry’s fingers. A few tears escaped his eyes, desperately wanting to come.

 

Harry started thrusting his fingers harder, working at a harsh pace. Louis all of a sudden let out a loud gasp, tight heat coiling up low in his stomach. He started gasping out breaths, throwing his head back against the pillow as he clawed at Harry’s back.

 

“Harry, I-“ Louis cut himself off with a groan, clenching around Harry’s fingers as he came onto their stomachs. Harry kept his fingers going but Louis was frantically shaking his head. “No- No more. Haz, stop. I can’t-“ Louis hiccupped out, trying to curl into himself. He was trying to close his legs but Harry was still in between them.

 

Harry nodded, pressing soft kisses along Louis’ neck as he slowed his fingers before stopping all together, carefully pulling them out. “You’re alright. You’re okay. You did so well. Thank you for letting me do that. I love you.” Harry murmured softly, moving his hand to rub over the boy’s stomach. Louis let out a whine as he nodded, his eyes clenched shut, tears leaking out as he held onto Harry. “Are you okay?” Harry asked, pushing himself up to look down at the boy. He reached out, lightly brushing his thumbs over the boy’s cheeks, wiping away his tears.

 

“I- Yeah. M’okay.” Louis croaked out, sniffling a bit as his chest heaved. “Never- Never felt that before.” He hiccupped out.

 

“Y’ve never- Never been, like, overstimulated?” Harry asked quietly.

 

“N-No.” Louis whispered.

 

“Oh. I- Uhm, okay. I- I’m sorry. I know it can be a bit much. I didn’t know-“ Harry said guiltily.

 

“S’- S’okay. Little- Little overwhelming. But m’okay. M’fine.” Louis said.

 

“I- Are you sure? I’m sorry. I had no idea. It’s- It happens a lot for me but I kinda like it.” Harry told him.

 

“You- Yeah?” Louis questioned as he let out a soft sigh and brought his hands up to rub over his face.

 

“I- Yeah. I really like it. Not all the time but it’s- It’s really good for me.” Harry said.

 

“That’s- Yeah... I want- Can I try and-“ Louis cut himself off, blushing up at Harry.

 

“What’d’you want, Lou?” Harry said, softly rubbing his hands up and down Louis’ thighs.

 

“I wanna-“ He glanced down to Harry’s cock before looking back up.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow, looking at him curiously. “You wanna help me?” He questioned softly.

 

“I- Yeah. But I want-“ Louis let out a groan and dropped his head back, reaching his hands out to rest on top of Harry’s, lightly scratching the tops of his hands.

 

“What do you wa- Oh...” Harry gasped, glancing down to Louis’ hands. “You wanna-“ Louis nodded, looking shyly up at Harry. Harry flipped his hands over so their palms were pressing together, wrapping Louis’ hands up in his own. “Lou, you- Are you sure? You don’t have to.” Harry whispered.

 

“I- I want to, if that’s alright.” Louis said quietly.

 

“Of course you can. You just- Yeah... Here, let me- Switch with me.” Harry said, moving from in between the boy’s legs.

 

Louis pushed himself up on shaky arms and moved to the side so Harry could lay down. Harry moved up the bed, laying back against the pillows. He reached up and grabbed one, moving it under his hips.

 

“Why’d you-“

 

“It makes it easier. Trust me.” Harry said breathlessly.

 

Louis nodded mutely, slowly moving in between the boy’s legs. “Haz, what do I do?” Louis whispered.

 

“Here. I’m gonna move myself. Just- Just lube up your fingers and we’ll go from there.” Harry told him.

 

Louis nodded and reached out for the lube as Harry moved his legs, spreading them apart and bringing his knees up so he was exposed. Louis carefully coated his fingers with lube before turning to look at Harry. His eyes scanned over the boy’s body, taking everything in. He had a golden hue to him from being in the sun for a good portion of the day. His cock was resting against his stomach, red and leaking. He moved his gaze down further, looking down to Harry’s entrance. His hole was clenching repeatedly around nothing.

 

He heard a heavy sigh escape Harry making him look up. Harry was looking at him, soft expression on his face. “Lou, you don’t have to do this.” Harry told him.

 

“I- I want to, though.” Louis whispered.

 

“You look terrified, love. If you’re not ready, we can wait.” Harry said softly.

 

“I-“ Louis shook his head before shuffling closer to Harry. “What do I do, Haz?” He asked.

 

“Okay, you- It’s kinda like fingering a girl. Same concept and all. Just- Start off with one for a bit and then go to two. ‘Stead of a g-spot, there’s a prostate.” Harry said.

 

“Which is where?” Louis asked.

 

“You- You go like this.” Harry said, curling his fingers towards himself. “It’s right in the front, not too far in. You’ll- You can feel it. S’like a small bump. You’ll know when you hit it.” He said softly.

 

“I- Okay.” Louis said.

 

“Don’t, like, push in right away. Work up to it. I- I like being- being teased. Just- Do what you’re comfortable with. And if you don’t want to, just let me know, okay?” Harry soothed.

 

“Yeah, I can- I can do that. Alright. I think I’m gonna-“ Louis whispered, looking down to his hand.

 

“Alright, love. Take your time. Don’t need to rush.” Harry whispered back before shutting his eyes, breathing softly through his nose.

 

Louis took in a deep breath before he slowly brought his hand down, hesitating before lightly resting his fingers against Harry’s entrance. He heard Harry let out a heavy breath, making him glance up, seeing the boy nodding.

 

Louis hesitantly started moving his fingers, rubbing in barely there circles around the rim. Harry let out a soft keen, his hands clenching in the sheets as he arched his head back. Louis’ eyes widened as he watched Harry’s reaction. He glanced down to his fingers as he started rubbing long stripes back and forth, Harry releasing a huff of air at the action, his head rolling to the other side.

 

Louis pulled his hand away, instead using one finger to tease Harry’s rim, rubbing in circles against it. He carefully pushed just the tip in before pulling back out, rubbing across instead. He did this a few times, just playing with Harry’s hole.

 

After awhile, he cautiously started pressing his finger in, Harry showing no signs of discomfort as he pushed all the way in. Harry was letting out soft pants, his body loose and pliant under Louis’ touch.

 

Louis just let his finger sit, not certain as to what to do next. “Haz, what do I do?” Louis whispered.

 

“Just- Just wiggle it around a bit, thrust a couple’a times. I’m- I’m pretty relaxed. Shouldn’t be too hard to fit another one.” Harry breathed out.

 

“O-Okay.” Louis said quietly.

 

He carefully started moving his finger around, twisting and wiggling it around before he slowly started to thrust it. Harry let out a soft moan, clenching lightly around Louis’ finger, the boy freezing at the action.

 

Harry let out a breathy chuckle. “Lou, that’s- That’s gonna happen a lot. Don’t have to stop every time.” He told him.

 

“I- Sorry.” Louis whispered.

 

“S’fine. Trust me. You’re doing great.” Harry whispered back, opening his eyes to look down at Louis.

 

Louis nodded before turning his focus back to his fingers. He carefully started his finger up again, thrusting softly. He did that for a few minutes before cautiously lining up the second one. Harry let out a soft sigh as Louis gently started pressing it in, his hole swallowing up the boy’s fingers easily. Louis paused when they were all the way in, just resting there.

 

He was trying to process the fact that he had his fingers in someone’s arse. Not even someone, his _boyfriend_. It was definitely different than a girl. It was a lot tighter and there was no extra wetness, just the lube. He was brought out of his thoughts by Harry’s hoarse voice.

 

“Lou, you gotta- You gotta, like, scissor your fingers, if that makes sense. Gotta stretch me out a bit.” Harry breathed out.

 

“How- How do I-“ Louis asked, looking up at Harry.

 

Harry picked his head up, looking down at the boy between his legs. “Like- Like this.” He said, showing him what to do with his own fingers. “Like, alternate them. Stretch ‘em out.” Louis nodded and carefully started doing the motion Harry showed him, Harry nodding in response. “Yeah, that’s- That’s good. Don’t have to do it for long. Only a little. Then like, thrust’m for a bit. Then you can start poking around, lookin’ for it.” Harry said softly.

 

“Okay.” Louis whispered.

 

He kept scissoring his fingers for a bit before slowly thrusting them, Harry’s breath hitching. He let out a quiet moan, bringing a hand up to push the hair out of his eyes that had fallen there. He left his hand tangled in his hair as Louis continued to thrust his fingers, carefully working them in and out.

 

“Can I- Now?” Louis asked shakily.

 

“Whenever you want, Lou.” Harry said, turning to press his face into his arm.

 

“I- Okay. I’m gonna-“ Louis said quietly.

 

Harry let out a noise of acknowledgement and nodded. Louis hesitantly started curling his fingers, moving them around inside. All of a sudden, Harry let out a loud moan, his back arching.

 

“Did I-“

 

“Uh huh...” Harry whined.

 

Louis carefully moved his fingers the same way, pushing a little harder. His fingers brushed over a small, hard bump, his eyes widening when Harry let out a small hiccup.

 

“Y’got it, Lou.” Harry whispered.

 

Louis smiled, surprise written all over his face. He pushed his fingers in, dragging them over Harry’s prostate, just once. Harry let out a whine, clenching tightly around the fingers that were torturing him.

 

“Fuck. Lou.” Harry choked out, panting heavily as Louis started rubbing circles into his prostate.

 

Louis slowly drew his fingers out before thrusting them back in, trying to hit the same spot. He did and Harry let out a loud moan, muffling it into his arm. Louis started a steady pace, thrusting his fingers carefully into the younger boy.

 

“Lou- Har-Harder. Or just like, rub.” Louis immediately pushed his fingers into the boy’s prostate and started rubbing back and forth over it. “Yeah, yeah. H-Harder, though.” Harry breathed out.

 

Louis’ eyes widened but he pushed his fingers in hard and started rubbing harsh circles over the bump. Harry let out a small cry and moved one of his hands to his own chest, scratching over his nipples before moving his hand down, resting it on his lower stomach. He moved it down and lightly brushed the tips of his fingers over his balls and up the length of his cock, stroking them across the tip.

 

He was panting into his bicep as he carefully moved his hand down again, pressing the heel of his palm into his balls before moving back further, lightly touching where Louis’ fingers were inside him. He started lightly tracing his rim with his fingers, touch soft and delicate.

 

“Haz, what’re you doing?” Louis whispered quietly.

 

“Jus’- Jus’ feelin’. God, Lou. I- I can’t believe you’re actually inside me. Wanted this for so long. So so long.” Harry breathed out.

 

“Haz-“

 

“Amazing. Y’r amazing, Lou. Oh, God, yeah. Fuck. Been so long since ‘ve had someone in me. Always- _Fuck_ \- Always wanted it to be you.” Harry groaned, pressing harder against his hole as he threw his head back.

 

“Harry...” Louis whispered, almost guiltily, his fingers stilling.

 

“Come on, Lou. Please. Keep going. Want it so bad.” Harry whimpered, lightly pressing the tip of his own finger into his hole next to Louis’.

 

Louis started up his fingers again, his gaze snapping down when he felt Harry’s finger start to squeeze in next to his own.

 

“Three?” Louis squeaked out, eyes wide in shock.

 

“God, yeah. Wanna feel it. Do another, Lou.” Harry groaned, pulling his own finger out, instead moving it to rub into his perineum.

 

“I- I-“ Louis choked out, looking frantically up at the boy.

 

” _Please_.” Harry whispered hoarsely.

 

“I- Okay, okay.” Louis said.

 

“Jus’ push it in, Lou. Don’t need to stretch. Wanna- Wanna feel it.” Harry told him.

 

Louis breath hitched but he nodded, lining up a third finger and carefully pushing it in. It was harder to fit in than the others but Harry was moaning softly the whole time.

 

“Haz, do I- Same as before?” Louis asked.

 

Harry nodded as he moved his hand back to his hole, stroking lightly, pressing against it, sometimes dragging his nails across it. Louis was staring wide eyed at his hand, watching Harry play with himself. Louis carefully started scissoring his fingers before starting to curl them, Harry letting out a soft keen as he started massaging his fingers into his rim.

 

Louis felt his fingers brush Harry’s prostate, the boy letting out a small whimper as Louis pressed into it. Louis pushed his fingers back into it and started rubbing softly into the small bump. Harry’s head started thrashing around as he let out a small whine, rubbing harder against his hole.

 

Harry’s chest started heaving because he was so close and then Louis was rubbing harder into his prostate and his body was tingling because the boy he had been in love with for _three years_ was _fingering him_ into what will probably be the best orgasm of his life.

 

“Lou. Fuck, Lou. I’m- I’m gonna-“ Harry cried out.

 

Louis sped up his fingers, rubbing hard and fast. Harry let out a hiccup before a loud sob, his hand clenching in his hair, pulling his head back as his back arched and he came hard, all over his stomach and chest.

 

Louis immediately pulled his fingers out, making Harry whine and shake his head, the boy pushing his own fingers inside, quickly finding his prostate, rubbing harshly into it. Harry let out a hiccup before started to breathe deeply, trying to even out his breathing. He kept his fingers going, starting to thrust them softly as his breathing went back to normal.

 

Louis was staring wide eyed at him, sitting back on his feet as he watched Harry work himself through his orgasm. Harry kept his fingers going for a few minutes, little moans slipping out every so often. Finally, he let out a heavy breath and slowly pulled the fingers out, blinking his eyes a few times before looking down to Louis, sated expression on his face.

 

Louis was still staring wide eyed, looking up at Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow at him, snapping him out of whatever trance he was in.

 

“And you say I’m a slut for it.” Louis giggled out, crawling up Harry’s body to press their lips together.

 

Harry smiled into the kiss, his eyes slipping shut as he brought his hands to wrap around Louis’ neck, stroking along his hairline.

 

“I never said I wasn’t.” Harry mumbled into his lips. “I’ll have you know, I’m a huge cock slut.” He whispered, nudging his nose into Louis’.

 

“Is that so?” Louis murmured, tilting his head to slot their lips together as he brought his hands up to cup Harry’s face.

 

Harry nodded, not breaking the kiss. He lightly pushed his tongue out, licking along the seam of Louis’ lips. Louis smiled but parted them, meeting Harry’s tongue with his own, licking softly into each other’s mouths. Louis let out a quiet giggle and tilted his head to the other side, pushing his tongue further into Harry’s mouth.

 

Harry let out a small sigh through his nose and moved his arms so they were wrapped around Louis’ back, pulling the boy in closer. He held onto him as he gently rolled them over so he was in between Louis’ legs, pushing further into the kiss. Louis let out a soft moan, moving his hands to tangle in Harry’s hair, gripping tightly as their lips worked together.

 

Louis lifted his legs, wrapping them around Harry’s waist, pulling the boy in closer. Harry let out a groan, holding onto Louis as he sat back with the boy in his lap. Louis let out a squeak, his hands yanking on Harry’s hair as he held on tightly.

 

Harry let out a gasp before chuckling lightly, pulling back from Louis’ lips, lightly nosing into his cheek. Louis was breathing heavily as he turned and pressed his lips to Harry’s ear, lightly sucking on the lobe. Harry gasped softly, pressing his fingers into Louis’ shoulder blades.

 

Louis clenched one hand in Harry’s hair, the other wrapping around his neck as he dragged his lip down the boy’s throat. He lightly started dragging his teeth along the boy’s skin, biting and sucking softly.

  
“Lou, don’t- No marks.” Harry gasped out.

 

Louis let out a small huff. “You’re no fun.” He whined, biting harder at his neck.

 

“Lou...” Harry groaned, moving a hand up to pull Louis’ head in closer.

 

Louis smirked before sucking harder, letting up after awhile, moving to nose behind Harry’s ear.

 

“Love you.” Louis whispered, lightly nibbling on Harry’s ear, shifting back and forth on his lap.

 

“I love you too, Lou.” Harry breathed out, softly scratching at Louis’ scalp.

 

Louis let out a soft sigh, pushing his face into Harry’s neck, lightly mouthing at his skin, dragging his lips over the heated flesh. Harry keened softly, turning to nuzzle into the side of Louis’ head.

 

“Lou’s gonna have a field day tryna cover that up.” Harry murmured.

 

Louis let out a small laugh, nodding his head. “All the more reason.” He giggled out, biting softly on the mark he made.

 

He slowly pulled his face out of Harry’s neck, smiling brightly down at him, twirling his fingers through the boy’s curls. Harry was smiling just as bright, leaning in to bump his nose into Louis’ jaw. Louis turned his head, pressing a small kiss to Harry’s temple.

 

“Thank you for today.” Louis whispered.

 

“You’re welcome. Thank you for letting me do that.” Harry replied, bringing his hand up to lightly stroke his thumb along Louis’ jaw.

 

“Yeah, it was good; really, _really_ good.” Louis murmured.

 

“I’m glad you liked it. Maybe we should do it again sometime.” Harry smiled out.

 

“There’s no maybe about it. You’ll have to teach me how to do it to myself.” Louis told him.

 

“Not- Not that hard.” Harry breathed out, slowly trailing his hand down Louis’ torso, ghosting it past Louis’ cock, lightly curling his fingers against the boy’s hole. “Just like that. Push ‘em in and just- Feel around for it.” He said, softly rubbing his fingers over Louis’ entrance.

 

Louis let out a whimper and reached down, grabbing Harry’s wrist and pulling his hand away. “Still- Still sensitive.” He whispered.

 

Harry nodded, pushing his hand up Louis’ stomach before trailing it around to the boy’s back. “We’re a tad messy.” Harry chuckled out, lightly kissing down Louis’ jaw.

 

“Should probably clean up, then. Don’t ya’ think.” Louis said.

 

“Should probably shower again. All sweaty and cummy.” Harry muttered.

 

Louis let out a small laugh and nodded, pressing his face into Harry’s hair. “Y’know, I thought it was kinda gross at first but it’s not that bad.” Louis said softly.

 

“Not that bad? You’re weird. It’s great.” Harry exclaimed quietly.

 

“Sorry I’ve never had cum all over me before. Some of us are still getting used to it.” Louis scoffed.

 

“Yeah, I know, love.” Harry whispered, rubbing his hand into Louis’ spine. “You will though.”

 

“Yeah, Haz. I’will.” Louis keened as Harry massaged his hand into his back. “You should give me a massage.” He said softly.

 

“Maybe after we clean up.” Harry murmured.

 

Louis let out a small sigh. “I’m holding you to that.” He whispered before flopping back down on the bed, his legs still wrapped around Harry’s waist.

 

“What a lovely view.” Harry smirked out, his eyes roaming over Louis’ body.

 

“Haz... Don’t be a prick.” Louis whined, reaching a hand out to swat at him before wrapping his arms around his chest.

 

“Lou, don’t be like that.” Harry said, leaning over Louis’ body. He reached out and pulled Louis’ arms away from his chest. “Why don’t you want me looking at you?” Harry whispered, reaching a hand up to stroke the boy’s cheek.

 

“I- I don’t- S’- I don’t know. It’s awkward.” Louis mumbled, his cheeks heating up.

 

“Lou, it’s not awkward, it’s just me, love. Is it because I’m a guy?” Harry asked softly, a hint of sadness in his voice.

 

“I- Maybe? It’s just new to me. I’m not used to it. M’not used to anyone, like, treating me like this.” Louis whispered, closing his eyes.

 

“I- Okay. I think I get that. I know it’s different with a girl. You’re not used to all the attention, I’m guessing.” Harry said.

 

“Y-Yeah.” Louis said. “Don’t- Don’t think I don’t like being with you. It’s just different than what I’m used to.” He added.

 

“I understand what you’re saying. I get that. It takes some getting used to. You just gotta let me know if you, like, need some space. I’m fine with that. Just let me know, Lou. I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable.” Harry told him, sincerity in his voice.

 

Louis nodded, his eyes fluttering open so he was gazing up at Harry. “I’ll let you know, Haz. Thank you. I love you, like, a lot.” He whispered.

 

“I love you too, so much.” Harry whispered back before leaning down to softly connect their lips.

 

Louis let out a soft keen and nodded, closing his eyes as their lips started moving together. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, draping them over his shoulders.

 

Harry pressed deeper into the kiss before pulling back. “Lou, we still gotta clean up, okay? Then I’ll give you your massage.” Harry said.

 

“Mm, yeah. Sounds good.” Louis replied, pushing his heels into Harry’s bum before letting his legs fall off the boy’s waist.

 

Harry smiled at him before pulling back, crawling out from in between Louis’ legs. Louis let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes, breathing softly as Harry got up. All of a sudden, he felt Harry lift him from the bed, carrying him to the bathroom.

 

“Lou, gonna put you down.” Harry said.

 

Louis let out a groan but nodded, opening his eyes as Harry slowly lowered him to the ground. Harry moved away from Louis to turn the shower on as the boy stretched out his arms above his head. Harry pulled back the shower curtain and stepped inside, holding it open for Louis.

 

Louis smiled at him as he made his way to the shower, climbing in in front of Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him in close, grinning against his neck from where he tucked his face in. Louis let out a soft sigh, leaning back into the touch.

 

Harry moved his hands up and started scrubbing over Louis’ stomach and chest, washing away the cum. Louis let out a small chuckle, nudging his head into Harry’s shoulder.

 

“Thanks, Haz.” Louis whispered.

 

“Y’welcome.” Harry murmured.

 

He pulled away from Louis and reached out for the body wash sitting on the edge of the tub. He opened it and poured some on his palm, reaching out for Louis. He started rubbing over the boy’s back before reaching around him to scrub at his chest. Harry continued to clean Louis with gentle hands, rubbing softly over his skin.

 

When he was done, he cleaned himself off. They exited the shower, towelling off. Louis started making his way to his suitcase but Harry shook his head.

 

“Go lay on my bed, face down.” He told him.

 

Louis raised an eyebrow but did what he said, crawling on top of the made up bed and lying face down. He heard Harry shuffling around before he felt the bed dip and Harry crawl on top of him, straddling his bum. He heard the cap of something open before something was being spread on his back, letting out a small gasp.

 

“S’cold.” Louis mumbled.

 

“Sorry, Lou.” Harry said, not sounding sorry at all.

 

Harry started spreading around the lotion, rubbing softly into Louis’ back. He started working his hands harder into Louis’ skin, kneading into the flesh. He moved his hands up before pressing the heel of his palm into Louis’ spine, dragging it down.

 

Louis let out a soft moan, letting out a heavy sigh. Harry moved his hands to the boy’s sides, kneading over them before moving up to his shoulders, massaging the muscles. He carefully shuffled down, moving his hands to work into the small of Louis’ back.

 

Louis let out a quiet groan, pushing his face into the pillows as Harry rubbed his thumbs into the dimples on the bottom of his back. Harry moved his hands down, gently massaging Louis’ bum, rubbing his hands into the soft skin. He gently pushed apart his cheeks before pushing them back together.

 

Louis let out a muffled laugh. “Y’havin’ fun there, Haz?” He chuckled out.

 

“Maybe I am. What of it?” Harry replied, repeating his actions.

 

“You’re weird.” Louis mumbled into the pillow.

 

“Or maybe you just have a really nice arse.” Harry fought back.

 

“Maybe I do. What of it?” Louis teased.

 

“Maybe it’s a really good thing.” Harry whispered, leaning down to press his lips to Louis’ spine.

 

“Do you have a little obsession there, Harold?” Louis giggled.

 

“Yes, I do.” Harry said, lightly biting Louis’ back.

 

“Carry on.” Louis sighed out, affection in his tone.

 

Harry let out a small chuckle and nodded, shuffling down farther so he was straddling Louis’ calves. He moved his hands, wrapping both of them around one of Louis’ thighs, massaging into the strong muscle. Louis let out a loud moan, his back arching into the bed.

 

Harry smirked, moving his hands to the other one, working his hands into the skin. Louis started breathing heavily as Harry moved one hand to each thigh, massaging his fingers into the muscles. He moved his hands up, repeating the action on Louis’ bum, rubbing his thumbs where the boy’s arse met his thighs.

 

Harry eventually pulled his hands back, crawling up Louis’ body before moving next to him, laying down on the bed. Louis let out a soft noise and shuffled into Harry’s body, curling into his chest.

 

“Thank you.” He murmured, tucking his head under Harry’s chin.

 

“You’re very welcome.” Harry replied, wrapping Louis up in his arms. He moved his hand to Louis’ neck, lightly stroking the back of it before trailing his fingers down the boy’s spine.

 

“Think m’gonna go see Zayn for a bit.” Louis mumbled into Harry’s throat.

 

“Okay. You wanna go now?” Harry asked.

 

“Uhm, yeah, probably.” Louis said.

 

Harry nodded and ducked down, pressing his lips to Louis’. Louis smiled against his lips, tilting his head to slot their lips together. Harry smiled and reached a hand up to cup Louis’ cheek, pushing further into the kiss. Harry hitched his leg onto Louis’ hip and gently rolled them over so he was straddling the boy’s waist.

 

Louis let out a small chuckle as he brought his hands up to wrap around Harry’s neck. “You’re ridiculous.” He murmured, nipping Harry’s bottom lip before pulling back, smiling up at the boy.

 

Harry was grinning down at him as he leant forward and rubbed his nose into Louis’. A bright smile broke out onto Louis face as he started laughing.

 

“Harry Styles, did you just give me an Eskimo kiss?” Louis giggled out.

 

“Maybe I did...” Harry whispered leaning down to do it again.

 

Louis tilted his head up before Harry pulled away to connect their lips. Harry smiled into the kiss before he pulled back, trailing his lips down Louis’ jaw. “Y’r all scruffy.” Harry mumbled, nuzzling his face into Louis’ jaw.

 

Louis let out a quiet laugh. “Haven’t shaved in awhile, love.” He whispered, turning to kiss Harry’s temple.

 

“Don’t. I like it.” Harry whispered back, ducking down to kiss under Louis’ ear. He started lightly sucking on the boy’s skin, sometimes grazing his teeth over the mark he was making.

 

“Thought you said no marks, Haz.” Louis breathed out.

 

Harry smiled and licked over the purple bruise before pulling back. “I just don’t listen very well. Kinda like you.” He murmured.

 

“Don’t be rude, Harold.” Louis said, bringing a hand up to stroke through Harry’s hair.

 

Harry pressed a kiss to Louis’ neck before sitting back on the boy’s thighs. “Not being rude. S’the truth. You’re a terrible listener. Never follow the rules.” He chuckled out.

 

Louis raised an eyebrow at him before glancing down, seeing black out of his peripheral vision. He moved his hands, trailing them down Harry’s stomach. “When’d you put boxers on? Sneaky boy.” Louis murmured, smirking slyly up at Harry as he pushed his fingertips under the band of the boy’s boxers, lightly pulling on them. “You just like having me naked.” He said.

 

Harry let out a small chuckle. “No point in denying it.” He said, shrugging as he smiled down at Louis.

 

Louis rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Okay. Up, you big yeti.” Louis said, patting Harry’s side.

 

“Hey... I’m not a yeti.” Harry whined, pouting at Louis.

 

“You definitely are, though.” Louis said, smiling. Harry flicked Louis’ nipple before rolling off the boy. “Really?” Louis asked.

 

“Shut up.” Harry grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, still pouting as he stared at the dead TV on the other side of the room.

 

“Don’t pout, sweetheart. You look like a sad kitten.” Louis murmured, rolling on his side so he was facing Harry.

 

“I am a sad kitten.” Harry muttered.

 

“No, you’re not. Maybe a kitten, but you’re not sad.” Louis said, smiling at him. He reached up and pinched Harry’s cheek before rolling again so he was now on top of the boy, his back pressed flat against Harry’s chest. Harry let out a small sigh and nudged his face into Louis’ hair. “Definitely a kitten.” Louis whispered.

 

“You’re lucky I love you.” Harry replied quietly.

 

Louis closed his eyes and smiled, letting out a small sigh. A small smirk made its way to his face as he wiggled his bum on Harry’s crotch. “Still think you just love the bum.” Louis smirked out.

 

“Not true. I love your cock too.” Harry said.

 

“Trust me. I know.” Louis chuckled out.

 

“I really do love you though, Lou.” Harry whispered.

 

“I’know, Haz. I love you too, you big, cuddly kitten of a boy.” Louis giggled out before rolling off of Harry, face planting into the pillows.

 

“You’re ridiculous.” Harry chuckled. “If I’m a kitten, then what does that make you?” He asked.

 

“I am a lion and you are a kitten.” Louis mumbled into the pillow before turning his head so he was looking at Harry.

 

“Whatever you say, Lou.” Harry murmured, smiling softly at the boy. “You still gonna go visit Zayn?” He asked.

 

“Yeah. Gonna do that.” Louis mumbled, rolling over so he could sit up in bed.

 

He got up and moved over to Harry’s stuff, rummaging around until he pulled out the boy’s Ramones shirt. He pulled it on then moved over to his own stuff, pulling on boxers and joggers. He turned back around to see Harry on his phone, laying back against the headboard.

 

Louis smiled and moved over to the bed, crawling up so he was kneeling next to Harry. He grabbed the boy’s phone and placed it to the side, leaning down to connect their lips.

 

“Bye, Hazza. Love you.” Louis murmured against his lips.

 

Harry smiled and brought a hand up to cup Louis’ cheek, pressing deeper into the kiss. Louis chuckled and pulled back, pressing a small kiss to Harry’s nose before pulling back, moving off the bed.

 

“Bye, Lou.” Harry called as Louis’ made his way to the door.

 

Louis looked over his shoulder and smiled before walking out of the room. He made his way down the hall to Zayn’s room. He had the single room this time so it was only him. Louis lightly knocked on the door, clutching the hem of Harry’s shirt between his fingers as he waited for Zayn.

 

The shirt was a little long and baggy on him but he liked it anyways. It was Harry’s favourite shirt and he wore it the most so it always smelled like him. Louis looked down to his hand, pulling on the loose string on the edge.

 

He jumped a bit when the door opened, looking up to Zayn, his fringe falling in his face.

 

Zayn smiled at him. “Hi, Lou.” He said. He moved back so Louis could come into the room.

 

“Hi. Don’t really wanna go out but I wanna talk if that’s okay.” Louis said softly as he stepped in the room, the door shutting behind him.

 

Zayn moved over to the bed, crawling up so he was sitting against the headboard. “That’s fine.” He said, smiling at Louis.

 

Louis smiled and made his way to the bed, moving so he was sitting criss cross next to Zayn. Zayn was smiling at him, almost expectantly.

 

Louis let out a small sigh, rubbing his hands over his thighs before looking up. “So, first off, just wanted to say I’m sorry you had to see that.” Louis mumbled, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

 

“I should be the one saying sorry. Didn’t mean to, like, walk in. Obviously wasn’t expecting that.” Zayn said before pausing. “Is it different, being with a guy?” He asked quietly.

 

Louis hesitated before nodding. “It’s- Yeah, at least with Harry.” He said.

 

“He treats you okay?” Zayn asked.

 

“Of course. Treats me like gold. God, he’s been in love with me for three years, Zayn. And I never even noticed. I feel so bad about it.” Louis whispered guiltily.

 

“Well, how long have you liked him?” Zayn questioned.

 

“I honestly have no idea. I- I think there’s always been that underlying tone of it but I never, like... I don’t know. I guess I didn’t really think about it until, uhm- Until we, like...” Louis trailed off.

 

“How did you get together, if you don’t mind me asking?” Zayn asked hesitantly.

 

“We, uh- Well... We got high... And I, uhm- We, like, hooked up.” Louis whispered.

 

“Oh? Did you, like, uhm...”

 

“We didn’t have sex, if that’s what you’re asking. We still haven’t.” Louis replied.

 

“But earlier, you were-“ Zayn cut himself off.

 

“That was my first time doing that...” Louis whispered, looking down.

 

“I- Oh... I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, like, walk in on that.” Zayn said quietly.

 

“It- It’s alright. You obviously didn’t know.” Louis said.

 

They were quiet for a bit before Zayn spoke up.

 

“I- What’s it feel like?” He asked hesitantly.

 

“What? Having something in your arse?” Louis snorted. Zayn blushed but nodded. “It’s actually really good. It’s definitely weird at first, kinda hurts a bit, but it’s good.” Louis chuckled out.

 

“How does it, like- How does that even feel good?” Zayn asked.

 

“It, uhm- There’s a- Your prostate- It’s like- Harry said it’s kinda like a guy’s g-spot? If that makes sense.” Louis mumbled, blushing.

 

“And it’s in your arse?” Zayn questioned.

 

Louis let out a small laugh as he nodded. “Yeah. It is. But it’s- It’s not like fucking or getting sucked off. It, like- I don’t know how to explain it. You, like- You feel it all over and it- It can be really strong. I don’t know. I’m shit at explaining it, obviously.” Louis said.

 

“Alright, then... So, when did you and Eleanor break up?” Zayn asked.

 

“Oh, uh- A couple weeks ago.” Louis mumbled.

 

“Oh, so, you like, broke up with her because of...”

 

“Because of Harry?” Zayn nodded. “Yeah, I did. I actually- I did actually cheat on her- With Harry.” Louis whispered, looking down.

 

“You- Oh.” Zayn breathed out. He paused before continuing. “How long were you cheating on her?” He asked quietly.

 

“It was only the one night. There was a lot of drama the day after.” Louis said.

 

“What- Uh- What happened?” Zayn questioned.

 

“You’re gonna think I’m an arsehole. Which I totally am.” Zayn just gave him an inquisitive look. “Okay, so, do you want the whole story?” Louis asked. Zayn nodded. “Alright, let’s see... So, it was Friday when we had our break and I made Harry get high with me,”

 

“You _made_ him?” Zayn asked.

 

“He agreed eventually.” Louis muttered. “But so, like, he didn’t actually want to smoke so I shotgunned and I’m stupid because I get horny when I’m high... But I kissed him on accident when I was like, yeah... And then I kissed him again and then we, like, got off.” Louis said.

 

“So _you_ initiated this.” Zayn said, taken aback.

 

“You think Harry would actually do that?” Louis laughed out. “No, but so here’s where I’m an arsehole. We fell asleep in my bed and I- I left him there in the morning. I left him a note saying I went to Eleanor’s, which wasn’t entirely true. I went to visit Mary for a good portion of the day. But anyways, uhm, apparently he called Liam crying when he woke up and he thought I hated him and it was just a fucked up day. So, Liam first of all, I’ve never seen him as angry as he was at me. Like, no joke, he was so mad. But he had stayed over and there was more drama and I didn’t come home ‘til like midnight but uhm, I didn’t talk to Harry until the next morning cos some stuff happened but we did talk and that’s pretty much it.” Louis said quietly.

 

“Jesus, okay then. So that explains how Liam knew.” Zayn said.

 

Louis nodded. “I- I still feel bad about it. I mean, everything’s fine now, obviously. But I just-“ Louis cut himself off with a heavy sigh, staring down at his hands as he went back to picking at the loose string.

 

“What’s wrong, love?” Zayn questioned softly. Louis looked up to him before moving out of his position to curl up next to Zayn, resting his head on the boy’s chest. “You okay?” Zayn asked.

 

“I-“ Louis cut himself off with a sniffle. “Th-The only reason I left was because I was scared and confused. I didn’t know how to handle it. It- It was a lot to take in, especially since I was still with Eleanor. I’m still scared. I have no idea what I’m doing. It’s really overwhelming.” He whispered.

 

“Have you talked to Harry about it?” Zayn asked.

 

“I don’t want him to worry. He- He’s already afraid that I’m gonna leave him; afraid that I’ll miss being with girls or summat. God, I feel like shit. He was so broken up about what happened. I never wanted to hurt him. I don’t want him to think I’m gonna leave him. I won’t. But- But, like, a little bit ago, I was laying in bed and he was, like, looking at me. There shouldn’t be anything wrong with that but I always get so- Self conscious isn’t the right word. I feel awkward and I don’t want to but I just do. And he knows it. He- He asked me if it was because he was a guy and I could hear how sad and, like, worried he was about it. I feel so guilty because he shouldn’t have to worry about that. He treats me so wonderfully and I’m not used to it, like, all the attention. I told him that and he said he’d give me space which is good. I just- I don’t know what to do sometimes. Sorry I’m, like, dumping this all on you. It’s just really overwhelming.” Louis whispered.

 

“Sounds like you’re trying to figure it out. I would talk to Harry about it though. I’m sure if you explained to him what was going on, he’d try to help you out. You sound really stressed about this and that’s not how relationships should be, Lou.” Zayn said softly.

 

“I am really stressed. And I know, but I don’t know how to help it. I think I just have to get used to it. I don’t know. I’m just worried about nothing.” Louis mumbled.

 

“I’m sure everything’ll be fine. Things will work out. You guys just work together.” Zayn said reassuringly.

 

“I hope so.” Louis said quietly.

 

Zayn let out a small sigh and brought his hand up to Louis’ hair, stroking through the strands. Louis let out a soft breath and closed his eyes, bringing his arm to wrap around Zayn’s stomach. He started breathing quietly and before he knew it, he was asleep.

 

Zayn glanced down, smiling softly at Louis sleeping. He picked his phone up and opened the camera, taking a picture. He let out a sigh and opened up twitter, scrolling through it and following some people. He did that for a bit before he turned on the TV. He sat through a whole movie before there was a knock on the door. He looked down, Louis still sleeping. He really didn’t want to wake the boy so he kept quiet, knowing if it were one of the boy’s, they would walk in.

 

He heard the keycard reader beep and his door crept open, Harry peeking in. Harry smiled at the sight he was met with, quietly slipping into the room.

 

“How long has he been out?” He asked quietly.

 

“Couple hours.” Zayn whispered.

 

“Oh, wow. Okay. He wasn’t answering his phone and then I realised he left it in the room so I was just coming to bring it to him.” Harry whispered back.

 

Zayn nodded. “Okay. I didn’t want to wake him up but if you need him you can.” He said.

 

“That’s alright. I was gonna see if you guys wanted to get some food but let him sleep.” Harry replied.

 

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind food, Haz.” Zayn chuckled quietly, looking down at Louis. “Lou.” He said, lightly shaking the boy’s shoulder. “Louis.”

 

“Wadywan.” Louis grumbled, pushing his face further into Zayn’s chest.

 

“We’re gonna get some food. You want to?” Zayn asked.

 

“Mm, yeah.” Louis mumbled, curling further into Zayn’s side.

 

“Y’gotta get up, Lou.” Zayn chuckled out.

 

“Carry me.” He mumbled.

 

Zayn glanced up at Harry who rolled his eyes and moved over to the bed. Harry reached out and pulled Louis across the bed, the boy letting out a groan. He bent down and picked Louis up, carrying him over his shoulder.

 

“Thanks, Z.” Louis grumbled, his eyes still shut.

 

Zayn let out a small laugh as he got up from the bed, moving over to the door. Harry let out a huff and reached up, pinching Louis’ bum.

 

“Hey... Not nice.” Louis muttered.

 

“You’re not nice.” Harry said.

 

“Oh. Hi, H.” Louis murmured as Harry carried him out into the hall.

 

“Lou, you’re gonna have to walk downstairs. Can’t carry you in the lobby.” Harry said.

 

“Donwanna.” Louis mumbled.

 

“Do you wanna do room service then?” Harry sighed, stopping outside of their door.

 

“Yeah...” Louis breathed out.

 

“That okay, Zayn?” Harry asked, looking at the boy.

 

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Zayn said, smiling softly.

 

Harry smiled at him before reaching into his pocket, pulling out the keycard to unlock the door. He pushed it open and carried Louis to his bed, putting him down. Louis let out a quiet groan and reached up to rub at his eyes. His sight was met with Harry looking at him.

 

“Did you kidnap me?” Louis murmured. Harry smiled before gesturing to Zayn standing behind him. “Hi, Z.”

 

“Hiya, Lou. You kinda fell asleep on me. Literally.” Zayn chuckled.

 

“Mm, my bad. Was worn out.” Louis mumbled.

 

“Gross.” Zayn laughed.

 

Harry had an eyebrow raised at him. “Well, s’true.” Louis shrugged. “Your fault.” He mumbled, kicking his foot out at Harry.

 

Harry let out a sigh, shaking his head. “What do you want to eat, Lou?” He asked.

 

“Something with chips. I want some chips.” Louis said, pushing himself up the bed so he was sitting against the headboard.

 

“You are legitimately a princess. Would you like me to feed them to you too?” Harry said.

 

“I thought we already established that. It is law. You have to.” Louis replied.

 

“Is this what you guys do all the time?” Zayn groaned.

 

“Pretty much.” Harry chuckled out. “You can sit down if you want.” He said. Zayn let out a sigh but moved over to Louis’ bed. “I wouldn’t sit there though...” Harry grinned.

 

Zayn’s eyes widened. “Seriously? So gross.” He groaned before moving to the other bed, sitting criss cross at the end.

 

Harry smiled and moved up the bed, laying across Louis’ lap to get to the nightstand. He reached in the drawer and pulled out the room service menu. Louis moved his hands to Harry’s bum and started drumming on it.

 

Harry barked out a laugh. “Really, Lou?” He chuckled out.

 

“You guys are ridiculous.” Zayn muttered.

 

“He’s the ridiculous one.” Harry mumbled, pushing himself back to the other side of the bed. He held out the menu for Zayn to take.

 

Zayn let out a sigh and shook his head, taking the menu from the boy. He opened it up and found something to eat before handing it back to Harry.

 

“Lou, pick something out.” Harry said softly, placing the menu in Louis’ lap.

 

Louis let out a little noise of acknowledgement and picked up the menu, shuffling down the bed as he held it up.

 

“I’want chicken fingers. With chips.” Louis murmured before turning on his side to curl around Harry, handing him the menu.

 

Harry let out a sigh, a small smile on his face as he brought a hand up to stroke through Louis’ hair, sometimes lightly scratching his scalp, Louis’ eyes falling shut. Louis let out a small whine and pushed his face into Harry’s chest, nosing into his shirt.

 

“And you call me a kitten.” Harry muttered, glancing over the menu.

 

“You’re my big, cuddly kitten. No exceptions.” Louis murmured, his hand curling into the fabric of Harry’s shirt.

 

“You guys are disgustingly cute.” Zayn groaned.

 

Louis smiled before tilting his head up, lightly biting Harry’s nipple through his shirt. Harry choked on his breath before smacking the back of Louis’ head.

 

“Don’t be a prick.” He grumbled.

 

Louis just let out a small laugh and nuzzled into the boy’s chest. “You gonna order the food now?” He mumbled.

 

“Yeah...” Harry sighed out.

 

He reached around Louis and grabbed the phone, using his pointer finger to type in the number on the menu. He brought the phone over and ordered the food when they answered.

 

“They said twenty minutes.” He told them.

 

Zayn let out a groan and flopped down on the bed, his head hanging off the side. “You guys excited for the show tomorrow?” He asked quietly.

 

“Of course.” Harry said as he moved his hand to Louis’ neck, scratching along it.

 

“Yeah. Always am.” Louis murmured, pushing his face further into Harry’s chest.

 

Zayn let out a short laugh, closing his eyes as he brought his hands to rest on his stomach. Before any of them knew it, there was a knock on the door. Zayn let out a groan, mumbling an ”I’ll get it.” before getting up from the bed.

 

He walked over to the door and pulled it open, greeting the man before taking the food, the door shutting behind him. He brought it over to the bed, placing it down in the middle.

 

Louis let out a groan and pushed himself up, sitting back against the headboard. They all got there food from the tray and started eating, talking quietly between bites.

 

When they were done, Zayn left, saying something about calling Perrie. Louis let out a sigh before shifting around until he was straddling Harry’s lap. Harry raised an eyebrow at him but Louis just smiled, moving his hands so his palms were pressed against Harry’s chest.

 

Harry moved his hands, coming to rest on Louis’ small waist, his thumbs pushing under the fabric of his shirt to rub at his hipbones. Louis smiled again before leaning down, gently pressing their lips together. Harry smiled against his lips, pushing his thumbs into Louis’ soft skin.

 

Louis pulled back after a bit, features soft as he looked at Harry. He leant back in, lightly dragging his lips over Harry’s before capturing the boy’s bottom lip, sucking softly. Harry let out a heavy sigh through his nose as he pushed his hands up Louis’ shirt, resting on his stomach.

 

They carefully started moving their lips together, meeting softly over and over again. Harry trailed his hands up, lightly brushing his thumbs over Louis’ nipples. Louis let out a quiet gasp, his nipples still sensitive from earlier.

 

Harry smiled and lightly pressed his tongue out, slipping it into Louis’ mouth when the boy’s lips parted as he gently pinched his nipples before rolling them in between his fingers. Louis let out a whimper, reaching up and grabbing Harry’s hands, pulling them away. He twined their fingers together, pressing Harry’s hands into the pillows as he curled his tongue around Harry’s.

 

Harry let out a quiet noise and tried to pull his hands out of Louis’ grip but the boy held on tighter, pushing his hands further into the pillow. Harry let out a whine making Louis chuckle and softly bite the boy’s lip.

 

“You’re cute.” Louis whispered.

 

“Lou...” Harry whined, struggling in his grip.

 

“What, sweetheart?” Louis smirked out. He pressed their lips back together before the boy could answer, pushing his tongue into his mouth.

 

Harry tilted his head and pushed his tongue out to meet Louis’. Louis let out a soft sigh through his nose and pulled his hands out of Harry’s grip, moving them to cup his face. Harry let out a whimper at the simple gesture and moved his hands, wrapping one around Louis’ neck, the other going to the boy’s hair.

 

Louis let out a quiet moan as Harry’s hand curled into his hair, pulling him closer. They kissed softly for a long time, minutes passing as their lips and tongues moved together. Louis eventually pulled back, lips red and kiss swollen. He rested his head on Harry’s chest, breathing softly as he moved his arms to wrap around the boy’s back.

 

Harry started carding his fingers through Louis’ hair, the boy letting out quiet noises of contentment. “I love you, Lou.” He whispered.

 

“Mm, I love you too, Hazza.” Louis murmured, nudging his head into Harry’s jaw. “What time is it?” He mumbled.

 

“Probably late. We ate kinda late.” Harry said softly.

 

“C’n we go to bed? We have to be up early.” Louis said.

 

“Yeah, course we can.” Harry whispered.

 

Louis let out a small mewl and rolled off of Harry, landing next to him on the bed. “Scooch.” Louis mumbled, nudging Harry with his hip.

 

Harry let out a snort and shuffled over, pulling his shirt over his head, his pants following. He turned to find Louis in his boxers. Harry smiled before pulling the duvet out from under them, covering them with it.

 

Louis smiled and shuffled over, curling into Harry’s chest. “I love you, Haz.” He murmured.

 

“I love you too, Lou.” Harry replied softly.

 

Louis was out in minutes. Harry smiled down at him before reaching over to turn off the lamp. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and opened his camera, taking a picture of Louis sleeping on his chest before putting his phone down. He turned and wrapped himself around Louis, slowly falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> comment? kudos? you don't have to but it'd be nice.
> 
> i love you all a lot. you make my life happy and stuff so yeah<3
> 
> xx


End file.
